A goal of the third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) program is to develop new technology, new architecture and new methods for LTE settings and configurations to provide improved spectral efficiency, reduced latency, better utilization of radio resources for faster user experiences and richer applications and lower cost services.
As part of these efforts, the 3GPP has introduced the concept of a home evolved Node-B (HeNB) for LTE networks. The 3GPP is also considering a home Node-B (HNB) for wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA). An HNB is customer premise equipment (CPE) using an Internet Protocol (IP) backhaul that connects a 3GPP wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) over a Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) wireless air interface to a mobile operator's network. An HeNB is CPE using an IP backhaul that connects a 3GPP WTRU over an Evolved-UTRAN (EUTRAN) wireless air interface to a mobile operator's network.
The 3GPP standard body has defined the HNB and H(e)NB. The H(e)NB refers to a physical device that may be similar to a wireless local area network (WLAN) access point (AP). The H(e)NB provides users with access to LTE services over small service areas, such as homes or small offices.
An H(e)NB allows local IP access to the home based network, which may provide access for a directly connected (i.e., using H(e)NB radio access) IP capable WTRU to other IP capable devices in the home. The traffic generated for local IP access may not traverse the operator's network except the H(e)NB messages sent and received from the mobile operator's network or core network.
FIG. 1 shows an example of an enterprise network 100 that provides IP connectivity via WLAN or other means such as H(e)NB 102. The enterprise network includes, for example, an H(e)NB 102, a printer, a computer, and a television 104 and a WTRU 101. The enterprise network may include access to scanners, public or private folders, digital media players, and the like.
The WTRU 101 may be configured to transmit and receive IP traffic via the H(e)NB 102 and mobile operator's core network 103. The local IP traffic 105 (i.e., non 3GPP signaling) created by the H(e)NB 102 through the network may involve transmission/reception of the data at the IP layer or other layers.
The current WLAN or H(e)NB deployed according to 3GPP standards do not include providing calling plans between terminals supported by these technologies. It would be beneficial if the H(e)NB was not limited to home devices and provided access to other WTRUs. This may allow a call to another subscriber within the same H(e)NB without going through the 3GPP core network. Currently, H(e)NB calls have to be routed all the way back to the core network (i.e., switching centers or IMS) to complete the call set up. A need exists for a H(e)NB that is not limited to the home devices and a H(e)NB that provides access to other WTRUs, without going through the core network.